How To Train Your Dragon: Time Stranger
by jonkr
Summary: This story is a sequel of my last story 'How To Train Your Dragon: Coming Home' so read that story first if you haven't. And i rated T to be safe and i do not own how to train your dragon. So this story is a mix of Crysis,Call Of Duty,How To Train Your Dragon,time travelling,Halo and mostly just random stuff. And the main characters are two OC's, read and you will find out who.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Train Your dragon 2: Time Stranger**

**chapter 1**

**So this story is a sequal to my last story this story starts of right after the ending of the first story 'How To Train Your Dragon: Coming Home' so read the first story if you haven't and enjoy.**

We see Hiccup and Astrid walking together back to the village they went to stoick's house and Hiccup knocked on the door and opened and called inside "Dad, its Hiccup you home?" there was no answer "He's not here." he said to Astrid.

"Let's try the mead hall." said Astrid Hiccup nodded they went to the mead hall that had some of the villagers in it and both Hiccup and Astrid saw Stoick and Astrid's parents in the hall "Well both my parents and your dad are here so we can then tell them all on the same time." said Astrid.

"Well, you go to your parents and i'll bring my dad." said Hiccup and went to Stoick and Astrid went to her parents "Hey, dad." said Hiccup when he got to Stoick.

"Morning son." said Stoick happily to Hiccup "I thought you would be asleep still, is something on your mind?"

"Well there is something me and Astrid wanted to tell you and her parents, so can you come with me for a sec?" asked Hiccup.

"Of course son, where is Astrid now?" asked Stoick.

"Over there," he said pointing where Astrid was with her parents "With her parents their probably waiting."

"Well then let's go, shouldn't keep them waiting." said Stoick and they went to Astrid and her parents.

When Hiccup and Stoick got there Hiccup went and stood next to Astrid and Stoick next to Astrid's parents "So, what is this thing you wanted to tell us?" asked Astrid's dad.

"Mom, dad, Stoick, you know that i've been feeling sick lately?" asked Astrid they all nodded "Well i went to see the village elder and she told me that i wasn't sick because of a flu, she told me that i was sick because i am pregnant."

And when she said that her mother hugged her immediately "Oh my baby is going to be a mother!" she said happily.

And she let her go and hugged Hiccup and her dad hugged her and said "Congratulation darnling."

"Thanks daddy." said Astrid.

And her father gave Hiccup a hug and Stoick gave her a hug "Congratulations." he said and gave Hiccup a hug and said "Both of you."

"We're so happy for you two." said Astrid's mother.

"Wery happy." said Stoick.

"When did the elder say the baby would be born?" asked Astrid's father.

"About eleven weeks." said Astrid.

"Well have you told your friends yet?" asked her father they both shook their heads "Well of you go then, they also deserve to know."

And with that they said goodbye and went to tell the gang who just happened to be in the hall they went and sat down with them "Morning guys." said Hiccup.

"We have something to tell you guys." said Astrid and the whole gang listend to what they had to say.

"We're going to have a baby." said Hiccup and the gang said 'Congratulations' and gave them both hugs and all sat down togheter.

"When will the baby be born?" asked Ruffnut.

"Eleven weeks." said Astrid.

"Have you picked a name yet?" asked Fishlegs.

"We're thinking about it." said Astrid.

"And we also just found out yesterday." said Hiccup.

"Well congratulations anyway." said Fishlegs.

Then Drago took his mug that he was drinking from and pointed it towards Hiccup and Astrid and said "To Hiccup and Astrid." and the rest of the gang lifted their mugs and said the same "To Hiccup and Astrid."

1225 years later the year 2025 **(A/N i don't really know if the year was 800 in the movie or not but i'm gonna have it that way)**

We see a young muscular man wearing military pants and dark green shirt with a beard and dark brown hair and dark green eyes doing sit ups in a small gym and then a man wearing the same kind of pants and shirt walks in and says "Hey, Wolf come on the commander wants to see us."

"Yea, coming." said Wolf and got up on his feet and walked with the man out of the room and went walking trough a hallway and to a blue iron double door that was gaurded by two men both armed with a SCAR-H assult rifle and a P99 on their hip and a knife on the other the men opened the doors for them and on the other side of the doors were steps leading up they both walked up the steps and they saw that the whole outside was coverd with tents and the whole place crowded with civilians and the place gaurded with us soilders and they were just outside the white house in washington dc and the house had exsplosive holes on a few places and they went inside the biggest tent where there were computer screens and men infront of them and in the middle of the room was a big touch screen table and men around it who happened to be generals and commanders all from the us army, chinese, russian, france and uk.

The us commander looked up and said "Ah major, good your here."

"Sir." greeted Wolf.

"We have a mission for you boys in new york." said the commander and the table showed a overhead view of america all in light blue colour and then the commander pressed his finger on where New York was and then zoomed in on the spot and stopped until it saw all of New York and the commander pressed on where the city hall was and said "Your objective is here," and then a floating city hall went slowly from the table and to the air "In the city hall, we have heard from the enemies communications signals that they had sett a base in the city hall for something called the transporter number one. We don't know what it is that is why we need to take it from them if it's something they would make a base then we want it." said the commander and then the city hall building went back down and then the table went back to overhead view of New York "You'll be dropped of here," said the commander pointing just outside the brooklyn bridge "We can't send any birds near manhattan other wise they'll be shoot down because manhattan is filled with anti air missiles and turrets that's your first objective take control of those anti weapons and then we will be able to send in reinforcements to take back New York you'll be sent at 0200 hours and plant c4's on all of the anti air weapons and take all means necessary of not being spotted because when you get there we wont have any radio contact with you because they have a radio jammer as well that's your second objective plant an c4 there aswell witch is here," said the commander and press on the table and the municipal building came up "On the roof of the municipal building and all of the areas will be given to you when your suited up." said the commander.

And with that they left the tent and headed back to where the gym was "So, what do you think this transporter thing is?" asked Wolf's partner.

"I don't know Mike but what ever it is it's worth something to them then we want it." said Wolf and then they walked down the steps to the blue iron doors and went back inside and walked down the hallway past the gym that had a little sign sticking out over the door saying 'Gym'and then they went inside the armoury that also had a little sign over the door saying 'Armoury' when they went inside they saw the room was filled with lockers with names on the locker doors Wolf went to a locker that had a sign saying 'Wolf' and Mike's locker was right next to his Wolf opened his locker and inside the locker was a knife, MTAR, mp5, SCAR-H, M8A1 assault rifle, R 870 MCS shotgun, Barrett .50 Cal,Beretta 92 pistol and a five-seven pistol and bunch of attachments Wolf took out the MTAR and placed it on the table infront of his locker and then took the Beretta 92 and two suppressors and placed it on the table and then took the mp5 and another suppressor and placed them on the table and then took out a millimeter scanner sight and a red dot sight and a foregrip and the knife and went back to the table and placed the foregrip, red dot sight and the knife down on the table and picked up the MTAR and attached the millimeter scanner sight to it and took a suppressor and attached it to the front of the gun on the barrel and placed it back on the table and took the mp5 and attached the foregrip and took a suppressor and attached it and then took the red dot sight and attached it to the mp5 and then placed it back on the table and picked up the Beretta 92 and a suppressor and attached the suppressor to the Beretta 92 and placed it back down on the table and went back into his locker and took out a shoulder strap and attached it to the mp5 and then put the shoulder strap over his shoulder and placed the mp5 behind his back and picked up his knife and put the blade inside his pants and then picked up the MTAR and held it in one hand and the Beretta 92 in the other and looked to Mike who was still working on his guns "You coming?" asked Wolf.

"I'll be there in a sec you go ahead." said Mike.

And Wolf then went in one of the doors in the room and then placed his guns on a table next to the door and went more inside the room the whole intire room was white and right on the walls were small touch screens with keyboards on it and a small space on the top of the screen Wolf went to the nearest one and typed in 'Major, Wolf' then the wall next to the sreen opened up and inside on the floor was an output of two feet and infront of the feet were the letters 'Stand Here' with an arrow pointing at the feet Wolf went inside the small space and stepped on the outlines and pressed a red button on the side and the wall closed again and Wolf stood completely still and then all of the walls opened up and robotic arms came out holding numerous items that were being place all around Wolf's body and when the robotic arms had stopped putting the items on Wolf the walls closed and he was wearing a armour but no helmet then an robotic arm came from the celling holding a helmet and Wolf took the helmet from the robotic arm and the wall infront of him opened up letting him out and he walked out holding the helmet and went to the table where his guns were and pressed a button on the wall that opened the wall infront of the table and Wolf took the shoulder strap from the mp5 and put it inside and took out a small object and placed it on his right hip and stuck to his armour and it turned out to be a holster for a pistol and then Wolf took another object and put it on top of his left shoulder and it stuck to his armour and he took his knife and put it in the object that turned out to be a knife sheath made out of steel and then he took the Beretta 92 and put it in the holster and then he took the mp5 and placed it on his back that stuck to his back and then he picked up the helmet and put it on his head and pressed a small button on the side of the helmet and then the helmet spred out small peaces from the bottem and conected to the armour and when it finished Wolf tested it out by moving his neck when he finished moving his neck around and was sure the armour was ready he picked up the MTAR and went out of the room and in a door on the other side of the room and was in a firing range he went to one of the crates and opened it up it had a small iron object he picked it up and pressed a small button on the object and it begun to spred out and it became a backpack he went to a table and put the MTAR on the table and opened a crate and took out a ammo box that was filled with pistol ammo he took 15 magazines and put them in the backpack then he went to another crate and picked up a ammo box filled with magazines for a MTAR he took 20 and put them in the backpack and then he took another ammo box filled with magazines for the mp5 he took 10 and put them in the backpack he took one for each gun and loaded them he put his Beretta 92 back in the holster and the mp5 back on his back and placed the backpack on his back and took the MTAR and went to the shooting ranger and pressed a button on the side of his helmet and then he could see on his visor how many bullets he had loaded on his gun he saw on the right bottom courner of his visor that it said 30 then he aimed at the target in the range and fierd a couple of shots and he saw now that the number said 20 so now he saw it was working and he unloaded the gun and placed the mag on the table and the MTAR and then pressed on his chest then there was room for some extra magazines he took 5 magazines for the MTAR and placed them in the space and when he was ready Mike walked in the room "I'll wait outside." said Wolf and Mike nodded and after a while Mike came out of the fiering range with a backpack on his back and Wolf asked "You ready?"

"Yea lets go." said Mike and with that they went outside to the tent and Wolf check what time it was and it said 0150 hours and when they went inside the tent the us commander was waiting for them "Good your here." said the commander "Alright the anti air weapons are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here so tag that on your mini maps because they are your only eyes out there the copper's waiting now move." said the commander.

"Yes sir." said both Wolf and Mike on the same time and left the tent they both jogged to the helicopter a HH-60 Pave Hawk "Hey, Wolf isn't new york the worst place of america today?" asked Mike on the radio.

"Yea, they say that the whole city has gone to shit." said Wolf "Almost evry single building has fallen apart."

"And also Why pick New York of all places?" said Mike.

"I don't know maybe there something in New York that their looking for, something that they really need." said Wolf.

"Yea...Well i guess we'll find out when we get there." said mike.

**Well that's the first chapter and i hope you liked it and let me know by reviewing and the next chapter will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Train Your dragon 2: Time Stranger**

**chapter 2**

_...Berk 11 weeks later._

It was night time at berk and we see Hiccup's and Astrid's house and dragon's sleeping on the roofs of their riders houses all peaceful...until "AARRGGHH!" a scream that woke about just everyone in the village that scream came from Hiccup's and Astrid's house and inside we see in the living room Hiccup sitting on a chair staring at the door the screaming was coming from his heart beating a mile a second, but Hiccup wasn't the only one staring at that door Toothless, Hunter, Snowflakes, Stoick, Ann, Gobber, the gang except Ruffnut who was inside with Astrid and also Astrid's Mother but Astrid's Father was outside the room with Hiccup and the rest.

Stoick went to Hiccup and put his hand on his shoulder and asked calmly "Are you alright son?"

"Y-yea i'm fine." he said quickly "I mean i'm not, no i'm fine, no i'm-"

"Your scared." cut Stoick in.

Hiccup sighed and said "Yea, i'm scared."

Stoick gave Hiccup a smile "I felt the ascent same way as you when you were being born." he said "Don't worry son everything is going to be fine."

"You really think so?" he asked.

Stoick chuckled "No, i don't think so." he said "I know so."

Hiccup gave his dad a smile and calmed down and said "Thanks dad."

Then there came another loud scream and then a less louder cry after that and the whole room went dead silent and Hiccup didn't move a muscle when he heard that then after a few seconds of dead silence the door opened and Hiccup stood up immediately and the village healer, the village elder, Ruffnut and Astrid's mother came out of the room and Astrid's mother looked towards him and said "Their waiting."

And Hiccup walked into the room and saw Astrid lying on the bed and holding their baby in her arms and Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw Astrid's mother slowly closing the door and he looked back at Astrid and walked over to her and she looked up to Hiccup and smiled and he smiled back "Hey." he whispered as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey." she whispered back Hiccup looked down at the baby and back up at Astrid and back down down at the baby and back to her, she giggled and said "It's a girl."

And he looked back down at the baby and looked into her eyes and saw that she had the same eyes as Astrid "She has your eyes you know." he said with a smile "What should we name her?"

Astrid smiled "What about Valhallarama." she said.

Hiccup looked up to Astrid suprised "That's my mother's name." he said.

"I know." she said "I kinda like it."

"Yea, me too." he said with a smile.

"You wanna name her that?" she asked.

"Yes." said Hiccup giving her a kiss "Should i let everyone else in to see her?" he asked.

"Sure." said Astrid.

And with that he stood up and went to the door and opened it up and looked to everyone outside "Hey, you guys wanna see our daughter?" he asked and everyone came in the room and Hiccup sat back down with Astrid and she showed everyone Valhallarama.

"Aww, she's so cute." said Ann.

"What's her name?" asked Ruffnut.

"Valhallarama." said Hiccup and he and Astrid smiled to Stoick and he smiled back.

"Aw, that's such a cute name." said Ann.

"Wow, she has the same eyes as her mom." said Ruffnut.

"Alright, mommy needs to get her rest now." said the village healer "You'll all get to see the baby tomorrow."

And everyone did as the healer asked and Hiccup leaned in to Astrid and gave her a kiss "I'll see you tomorrow, now you get some sleep." he said.

"Okay, i love you." she said.

"And i love you too." he said giving her another kiss and then he leaned down to Valhallarama and gave her a kiss on the forehead "And i love you too."

And Hiccup left the room just looking back before he left the doorway and smiled to her and then left the doorway.

_...2025 5.000 feet over JFK international airport_

Both Wolf and Mike sat in the chopper with their helmets off and wearing headphones then they both heard the voice of the pilot on the headphones "Alright boys, we just passed JFK international ETA 5 minutes until drop off."

"Copy that, Voodoo 3-1." said Wolf he looked out the window of the closed door and saw almot all of Brooklyn everything he saw was burnt buildings and collapsed buildings "Jesus christ." he muttered.

_3 minutes later._

"ETA 2 minute." said the pilot.

Then Wolf removed the headphones and took his helmet and put it on and pressed the button on the side to connect the helmet with the armour and when it finished he moved his neck around and then lifted his left arm up and looked down on it there was a little touch screen and he pressed on the screen and it turned on and a little keyboard turned up and he wrote in a password and then a small map popped up of manhattan and then he looked away from the screen and spoke up "Computer activate."

Then he could see a compass in the top left corner and on the right top corner he saw a clock and then a small black box with a white line in the middle popped up then he heard a female voice say "Good day Major Wolf." and on the same time he heard the voice the white line in the middle became a soundwave.

"Abby, i want you to do a check on the armour to see if it is working all right." said Wolf.

"Yes, sir." said Abby "Shall i test it here or on the field sir?"

"That would be best." said Wolf.

Then the chopper landed "All right this is your stop." said the pilot and Wolf took his MTAR and left the chopper "Good luck out there boys." said the pilot on the radio.

Then Wolf turned on night vision and looked around "Let's secure the area." said Wolf They were in the schermerhorn house parking lot and the building it self had collapsed to the side and fallen on the next buildings roof "I think we're clear." said Wolf.

"'Clear'? i might just say this place empty." said Mike.

"Abby, time to test the armour." said Wolf.

"Yes, sir." said Abby "Activating strength." then Wolf feelt that his MTAR was weightless and then he looked to a car right infront of him he placed his MTAR on the ground and went to the car and grabbed the bottom of the bumper and lifted the car up like it was nothing then he let go of the car and it fell back down on the ground and both the front tires fell off.

"Okay the strenght is working fine." said Wolf as he picked up his MTAR.

"Deactivating Strength." said Abby "Activating speed." then Wolf tested it out by running back and forth the street when he came back to where he was before "How fast was that Abby?" he asked.

"About 110-120 mph, sir." said Abby.

"Okay, speed is working fine." said Wolf.

"Deactivating speed." said Abby "Activating jump." then Wolf looked up at the the schermerhorn house and backed up a bit and then ran and jumped and he went flying up to the building and landed on top and then took a look around to see the view then he jumped back down and landed on both legs and braking the ground.

"Jumping works." said Wolf.

"Deactivating jump." said Abby "Activating cloak."

Then Wolf looked at his arms and legs and looked at Mike who wasn't looking and snuck up on him and tapped on his left shoulder and then went to his right and Mike looked at Wolf not knowing he was there got punched in the shoulder by Wolf and Wolf chuckled "Well cloak works."

"Deactivating cloak." said Abby "Everything is working properly, sir."

"Good now we can move out." said Wolf.

_...10 minutes later. _

Wolf and Mike had arrived at the entry of the Brooklyn bridge and they saw that it was gaurded by two T-90's, two humvee's armed with machine guns and eight men on foot "Well this is a problem." said Wolf.

"Why?" asked Mike.

"Well when we will send in the men we will need tanks and the Brooklyn bridge is the best way to get the tanks into manhattan so that means we need to plant c4's here." said Wolf.

"So what's the problem?" asked Mike.

"Well we only have nine c4's there are eight anti air guns and the radio jammer so we don't have enough c4's." said Wolf.

"Let's worry about them later." said Mike.

"Yea, i think your right." said Wolf "Come on then let's move out."

"Right on your six." said Mike.

"Go cloak." Wolf whispered to Mike and mike nodded and they both went cloak and snuck past the road block when they were sure they could not be seen by them they went of cloak "Okay, now do you have the areas on your map?" asked Wolf.

"Yea." said Mike.

"Good, we split up you go for these four i go for these four and the jammer." said Wolf as he gave Mike four of the c4's "And when your done we regroup at the LZ."

"Got it." said Mike.

Wolf lifted his palm up "You face yourself out there kid." he said.

Mike took his palm and said "I will sir."

And with that they separated.

_...3 hours later._

Wolf was just planting a c4 on the last anti air weapon on some roof in the city and was cloaked, when he was done planting the c4 he snuck down a hole in the roof he snuck around on the lower floor until he came to a broken window and was about to go to the window when one of the anti weapon gaurds walked infront of him armed with a m4 carbine and Wolf ducked and luckly the man didn't see him so he slowly put the MTAR down and took his knife out and slowly snuck up on the man and then stood up slowly and werry quickly coverd the mans mouth with his left hand and stapped the man in the neck and the man dropped his rifle but Wolf grabbed the gun before it hit the ground and he dragged the man to a near by closet and put the man inside and his rifle as well and closed the closet and put his knife back in the sheath and went back to the window and picked up his MTAR and he looked out the broken window and down he was in the 8 spruce street building and he looked down at the buildings around he saw the city hall and the municipal building he put his MTAR on his back with the mp5 and said "Abby, Activate nano gloves and boots."

"Activating nano gloves and boots." said Abby.

And with that he jumped down and after a second of free falling he placed his hands and boots on the wall and he begun to slow down very fast until he came to a full stop on the wall and was on the third floor and then he jumped down the rest and landed on his feet then he looked around making sure nobody saw him "Abby, activate jump." said Wolf.

"Activating jump." said Abby.

Then Wolf jumped all the way to the roof of the Manhattan Municipal Building then he took his mp5 from his back and snuck around and then he looked around the corner and saw the jammer then he took the last c4 from his backpack and went cloak and snuck up to the jammer and planted the c4 and left the area and then he slowly climed down the wall using the nano gloves and boots and after climing down the wall he left for the Brooklyn bridge.

_...15 minutes later._

Wolf snuck past the road block and went to the LZ where Mike was waiting and Mike turned around and saw it was him "Took you long enough." he said.

"Yea sorry about that." said Wolf. "Did you call command?"

"Yep, they said they would be here in about 10 minutes." said Mike.

Then Abby spoke up "Sir, the Commander is trying to contact you."

"Patch him through." said Wolf.

"Major, Wolf do you copy?" he heard the Commander's voice.

"I hear you loud and clear, sir." said Wolf.

"Good, there's been a chance of plans the men are moving in now as we speak the attack is now." said the Commander.

"Understood, sir." said Wolf "But there is a bit of a problem sir we have a road block on Brooklyn bridge and they could damage some of our tanks."

"Understood, i will handle that." said the Commander "When i give the word you blow those charges."

"Copy that sir." said Wolf.

"Command out." said the Commander.

"Well, i guess we just have to wait then." said Wolf.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Train Your dragon 2: Time Stranger**

**chapter 3**

**(A/N) So i read the reviews of the last chapters so i read Ferdoos review of chapter 2, about that ascent that was ment to be exact yea there is going to be alot of that because english is not my main Language so i'll still do my best on having evrything right and i'll also try to do something about the "said (name)" after every sentence in this chapter and yes i know what you mean i should do about it. And xxAO1xxSNIPER's review on chapter 1, hehe yea its kinda based on black ops 2 but not all of the game there are just gonna be maybe two or three guns from the game and nothing else and his review on chapter 2 about not getting the 2025 thing so im gonna tell you what its about, well its based on a long war that is going on almost all over of the world and has been from the begining of the year 2013 and yea gonna time travel, and the review from lovelyloupus well the time skip time travel in this story and i wouldn't thing that it would happen in the year 2012 or 2013 so i had it happen in the year 2025. But thats all im saying but if you want me to tell you more then let me know and i'll tell you guys what you would want to know in the next chapter but enjoy this chapter for now.**

_...Berk 7 years later Valhallarama's birthday._

We see Hiccup and Astrid walking with Valhallarama to the mead hall "Mom, dad why are we going to the mead hall?" she asked.

"We already told you sweetie it's a suprise." said Astrid.

"Okay, but why can't i know what it is?"

"Well then it wouldn't be a suprise." said Hiccup.

"Oh, yea i knew that."

"Okay we need you to close your eyes honey." said Hiccup as he picked her up.

"Okay." and she closed her eyes and Astird opened the doors and Hiccup walked inside with Valhallarama and inside was Gobber, Stoick and Astrid's parents and also Toothless and another Night Fury **(A/N So the Night Fury's name is Sapphire because her eyes are the colour of Sapphire's and she's Toothless's mate and i don't know if you guys would want a story about them or not but if you do i would be happy to, but only if you guys want a story about them then just let me know.)** Hiccup stopped infront of them all.

"You can open your eyes now sweetie." said Astrid.

Valhallarama opened her eyes and saw on the ground a young Night Fury with a small sattle on its back, Hiccup put Valhallarama back down and she looked back up at Hiccup "That's Toothless and Sapphire's baby."

Hiccup nodded "It is."

"And why dose it have a sattle?"

"So you can ride her of course."

She looked back at the Night Fury and back up to her Father "Me?"

Hiccup chuckled "Yes."

She looked back at the Night Fury "She's my dragon?"

"Yes sweetie." said Astrid.

Then Valhallarama slowly begun to walk to the Night Fury and slowly lifted her hand up to pet the young Night Fury and the Night Fury accepted it thats when Valhallarama smiled and the Night Fury started to purr she giggled and Hiccup crouched down next to her "So what do you want to name her?"

Valhallarama begun to think "What about Silver?"

"Hm, i like it."

"When can i start to fly with silver?"

"You want me to teach you now?" he grined she nodded "Okay lets go." and he looked to Toothless "Come on bud." and he, Toothless, Silver and Valhallarama went out side along with everyone else.

Valhallarama got up on Silver's back and Hiccup dressed her in a little vest made out of leather strips with two leather strings coming from it with small hook rings on the ends made to keep riders from falling off their dragons Hiccup attached the hooks to the sattle and then went to Toothless who had his sattle on and attached the hooks on his leather vest to the sattle and looked to Valhallarama "Alright, now when you take off you leave that to silver and when she is about to take off she will crouch and then you have to lean down with her let me and Toothless show you." and Toothless crouched down and Hiccup leaned down with him and then Hiccup leaned back and Toothless stood back up "Okay now you two try."

And Silver crouched like Toothless did and Valhallarama leaned down like Hiccup did "Like this?"

"That's perfect, you go on i'll meet the two of you up there."

And then Silver crouched and Valhallarama leaned and Silver jumped up and went up in the air and Hiccup and Toothless flew up after them and they caught up to them in no time and they flew next to them and Toothless flew slowly so he wouldn't fly past them "You two okay?" he called.

"Yea, we're fine."

"Alright, so now i'm gonna teach you on how to steer its very simple to go right you hold on to the top of the sattle and lean right like this." he leaned right and Toothless went right "And the same with left." he leaned left and Toothles went left "Now you try."

Valhallarama held onto the top of the sattle and leaned right and Silver went right and then she leaned left and Silver went left.

"Good now to go up you lean back, like this." he leaned back and Toothless went higher up "And to go down you lean forward." and he leaned forward and Toothless went back down to them "Now you try."

And Valhallarama leaned back and Silver went up and then she leaned forward so Silver flew straight then she leaned forward and Silver went down and Valhallarama leaned back so Silver flew straight again "Okay i think i got it."

"Good now we are going to land just follow me and Silver will do the landing." then Hiccup and Toothless flew slowly to the ground so Valhallarama and Silver could follow then they landed and Silver and Valhallarama landed next to them then Hiccup went off Toothless's back and helpt Valhallarama off Silver's back.

"How did i do dad?"

"You did great."

Then Astrid and Sapphire came down to them and Sapphire nuzzled Silver and Toothless "How was it sweetie?" Astrid asked Valhallarama.

"It was great."

"Yea she did even better than i did my first time riding Toothless for the first time." said Hiccup.

"Well i can tell you will be a great dragon rider." said Astrid "Now come on lets get some dinner."

_...2025 not far from brooklyn bridge_

We see Wolf and Mike standing at the end of a building looking at the road block then Wolf heard the voice of Abby "Sir, Command is trying to contact you."

"Patch them through."

Then he heard the voice of the Commander "Major Wolf, do you copy?"

"Yes sir, i copy."

"Good, the men and the rest of your team will be there in eta 30 seconds and you blow the charges on my mark."

"Copy that sir, Abby keep command on the line."

"Yes sir."

Then Wolf looked at Mike "You ready?"

"Yea." and Wolf nodded.

And after a few seconds he could hear in the distance the sound of jets then looked down on the screen on his right wrist and heard the voice of the Commander "Mark." then he pressed on the screen and then looked up and saw and heard explosions coming from manhattan and two F-15 flying over him and Mike and fireing missles at the roadblock blowing up the humvee's sending them flying from the bridge and both of the T-90's blew up but only one of them fell of the bridge to the side the other just sat there burning then he heard on the radio "This is Strike Eagle 1 and 2, you are clear to move up."

"Copy that Strike Eagle, many thanks." then Wolf looked down the road the opposed way of the bridge and saw two M1114 Humvee armed with miniguns, a M1A2 tank, a M2 Bradley and another three Humvees all dragging a M777 UFH and one of the Humvee's stopped infront of him and Mike and the front seat door opened and Wolf saw a man in the same kind of armour as him sitting on the drivers seat "Sir." the man greeted.

"Lieutenant." he greeted back.

"Sir, your manning the gun."

Then Wolf went inside and went to the Minigun and then he heard the Commander's voice on the radio "Major, you'll be in command of Hunter 2-1 until the end of this mission, your objective is to cross the bridge and meet up with Delta squad."

"Understood sir, Alright we're oscar mike!" then the Humvee drove forward onto the bridge and when the humvee was on the bridge Wolf looked out to the ocean and saw bunch of LCAC's in the ocean filled with soldiers, tanks and Humvee's and in the air he saw Sikorsky HH-60, Boeing CH-47, Boeing AH-64 Apache and Mil Mi-24 Hind all heading towards the Battery Park and he saw three other LCAC's heading to the Pier 17 then he looked back forward and when they were about to come to the second pillars of the bridge he order the vehicles to stop he left the humvee and went to the pillar and saw that the rest of the road on the other side had collapsed then Mike came next to him "We've got to turn around."

"No."

"What?"

"We can still get down this, look its like a platform and we can drive down it and go out there." he pointed at a open space down on the end of the collapsed bridge part.

"I relly don't like that idea."

"Abby, is it save to go down?"

"Scaning." said Abby as there came blue lines from his wrist where the screen was and went over the collapsed bridge part "Scan complete, it is still stable but there is still 63% it will collapse when driving on it."

"We're going, i'll go first."

"I hope your right about it not collapsing Abby." said Mike.

"I didn't say that it wouldn't collapse, sir."

"God, i hate you guys when you do this to me."

Wolf went back into the humvee and sat down in the passenger seat "Drive."

"Do you really think this is a good idea Wolf?"

"Just trust me, Colt."

"Okay, i trust you but if i die and you live i'm gonna hunt you for the rest of your life." and then Colt drove the humvee down the collapsed road part of the bridge and drove all the way down to the bottom and through the open space at the bottom.

And Wolf left the humvee and looked back up to the top and said on the radio "It's stable, one at a time go down."

"Alright sir."

And after all of the vehicles got down Wolf got back into the humvee and got back on the mini gun "Alright let's move." and the humvee drove forward "Abby, can you patch me through to Delta squad."

"One moment sir, patching through."

"Delta squad this is Hunter 2-1, do you copy?"

"Copy you loud and clear Hunter 2-1, what is your current location?"

"We're on Pearl street just next to the parking lot, meet us there."

"Copy that, we're on our way."

_...1 minute later._

Wolf saw Delta squad show up they had 4 humvees, 2 M1A2 tanks and 2 M2 Bradley's "Abby, contact command."

"Yes sir."

"Command do you read?"

"Identify." said a womans voice.

"Major Wolf, in command of Hunter 2-1 requesting to speak to the commander."

After a second of silence "Major, have you met up with Delta squad?"

"Affirmative sir, what is our next objective?"

"I need you and your men to move up to the city hall, take it and hold it from the enemy until the rest of the men get to you."

"Consider it done sir." and with that he contacted Delta squad "We're going to the city hall, follow me and my men."

"Copy that."

"Move out." and then the humvee's and tanks drove to the city hall and after driveing down Pearl street all the way to Park Row behind the Manhattan Municipal Building the oppasite side of The City Hall Wolf orderd the tanks and humvees to stop "Alright ladies we split up into three teams, team one codename Alpha-1 is me, all of Hunter 2-1 and Beserker**(A/N Beserker is one of the M1A2 tanks)** from Delta squad, team two codename Alpha-2 is the rest of Delta squad and finally we have team three codename Alpha-3 their Ghost and Hawkeye their our snipers i want them to go up to the roof of the Manhattan Municipal Building and provite cover fire if needed and if you spot any snipers you take them out and Alpha-1 will go to the City Hall and open fire on any enemy tanks and infantry there, they probably still don't know we're here and should be sending everything they've got to the Battery Park so there shouldn't be any heavy resistance at the City Call but don't make that fool you there probably is some there, okay Alpha-2 i need you to go down Reade street by the Courthouse and attack them from behind and Alpha-3 you know what you have to do."

"Hooah!" he heard all the men say on the radio.

And Alpha-1 drove on and Wolf looked down and picked up his MTAR and removed the silencer and put it back down then he looked back up and took hold on the Minigun ready to shoot the enemies then he saw a T-90 "Contact, hostile T-90 eleven o'clock."

"Fireing." said Beserker on the radio then the M1A2 fired a shot at the T-90 "Hostile vehicle disabled."

"Finish him off."

"Acknowledged." said the driver of the other M1A2 "Fireing." then the tank fired and the T-90 blew up into bits "Hostile neutralised."

"Move up." and the two tanks drove forward.

"Spotted enemy infantry and another T-90." said one of the drivers "Fireing." and one of the tanks fired and hit the T-90.

Wolf fired his minigun at the infantry "Alright infantry get out of the Bradley and humvees." and the door on the back of the M2 Bradley opened and 7 men came out of the back of the M2 Bradley 6 of them were armed with Colt M4 Carbine attached with Grenade launchers and Telescopic Sights and the last one was armed with a M249 Saw and a M136 AT4 on his back and in the humvees came two men from the back seats of all the humvees all also armed with Colt M4 Carbine "Get to cover." and the men ran and crouched behind some blown up cars and trees "Alpha-3 you copy?"

"We copy."

"What do you see from up there?"

"We've spotted two enemy T-90's hiding in the trees by the City Hall and a bunch of infantry."

"Good update me if you see something else."

"Understood, sir."

"Alpha-2, you copy?"

"We hear ya."

"What's your status?"

"We're just infront of the Courthouse."

"Good." and Wolf kept fireing the Minigun humvees move up and the humvee drove forward and bast the M1A2's "Open fire." and the Miniguns on the humvees fired at the enemy infantry killing many of them.

"RPG!" yelled one of the drivers.

And Wolf saw an missile flying towards his humvee "Bail!" he yelled at Colt and the other soldier in the passenger seat they both ran out of the car and Wolf cuickly grabbed his MTAR and jumped out of the humvee and landed on the ground and the missile hit the humvee and it blew up and flew sideways and Wolf took the MTAR and shot the man who shot the missile and killed him he got up and ran to Colt and the other soldier "You guys okay?"

"Yea."

"Good." he looked at the direction where the man he killed was and saw a bunch of enemy infantry runing towards them "Get down!" and they went to cover behind a big rock and the enemy opened fire.

"Holy shit, there's hundreds of them!" the soldier yelled because of the gun fire.

"Calm down soldier, shoot theses dicks!" he yelled at the humvees on the radio and they opened fire on them killing them one by one then they begun to fall back "Their falling back." and he looked at Colt and the soldier "Smoke 'em." and he got up from the cover and opened fire on the enemy and Colt and the soldier did the same killing as many of the as they could "Alpha-3 give me a sitrep."

"Most of them are falling back to the city hall, sir."

"All units hit them with all you've got." and he looked at Colt and the soldier and the humvees "We're moving up." and he begun walking forward and Colt, the soldier and humvees followed him until the City Hall was in view they saw soldiers on the roof and some gaurding the entrance "Alpha-2 what's your statuse?"

"We're just behind the City Hall and the enemies are falling back."

"Good, Alpha-1 push forward." and then he saw the men Alpha-2 mentioned Wolf looked behind him "Open fire!" and then the Miniguns started fireing and he, Colt and the soldiers and they shot the men who were running to the entrance of the City Hall only a few of them made it and then they fired at the men on the roof and the ones gaurding the entrance and he slowly got forward to another cover then he shot and killed one of the men on the roof and he got back down and took a new magazine and reloaded his MTAR and he heard Colt yell "Tank!" he looked over his cover and saw a T-90 aiming right at him "Shit!" he got up and the tank fired at him but just hit the ground behind him and he flew forward and crashed into the hood of one of the humvees and fell back down on the ground he grunted in pain and he heard Abby's voice but he couldn't hear her and he slowly begun to hear her "Hostile tank is aiming at you, sir." he tried to get up but he was to weak to get up and he looked at the tank it seemed like it was about to fire until he heard another tank fire and the T-90 got shot on the side and then another shot hit the T-90 on the side and it blew up Wolf looked to where the shots came from and saw the rest of the Alpha team coming.

Then he looked up and saw Colt standing over him offering his hand to help him up Wolf took his hand and Colt helped him up "You okay, sir?"

"Yea." and he looked back up at the City Hall and saw no enemy was there "Did they run inside?" Colt nodded "Ghost, Hawkeye, Black, Mike get over here." he called to the rest of his team all of them came to him "We move in and clear out the inside." and they all nodded Wolf looked down on the ground and saw his MTAR and pickedit up "Lets move." and they followed him "Delta squad and Hunter 2-1 all of you stay out here."

"Roger that."

And with that Wolf and his team went to the entrance and Wolf kicked the door open and looked around "Clear." and he walked in and the rest of the team walked in "Clear the rooms." and they all spread out and after they all cleared the rooms they went back to where they came in.

"All the rooms are clear, sir."

"Except the courtroom."

They all looked at the double door and Wolf and the rest of the team got infront of the door aiming their guns at the doors "Ready?" Wolf asked and they all said "Ready." and he aimed at the door and kicked the doors open and saw that all of the enemies that were 20 men were there aiming their guns at the doors and mike dove behind a bench for cover and the rest of the team got back and went to cover beside the door entrance and the enemies opened fire on them and Wolf crawled on the floor away from the bench to another one and aimed over the bench shooting and killing three of the enemies and some of them turned their fire at Wolf then Mike and Ghost shot from their cover killing four more enemies and then they got back to cover and Wolf went into cloak and crawled towards the enemies and then put his MTAR down on the floor and it went out of cloak when he didn't touch it and took his pistol and he stood up slowly behind one of the me and wraped his arm around his neck and snapped his neck and held him up and went of cloak and aimed his pistol and shot and killed 5 of the men and then the rest of the team went inside and shot the rest of the men "Clear." Colt called out.

And then Wolf looked around the room and saw at the end of the room were a bunch of wires going up to a small keyboard and infront of that was a big metal object also with a bunch of wires going up to it "So, this is what they called 'the transporter number one'."

"Wonder what it dose." said Mike.

"Abby, contact command please."

"Yes sir."

"Command do you copy, this is Major Wolf."

"We copy loud and clear, sir." said the woman.

"I need to speak to the Commander please."

After a few seconds "Major."

"Sir, we've taken the City Hall."

"Good, hold that place until the rest of the men get to you."

"Yes, sir."

"Command, out."

**Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope i didn't do anything wrong again but if i did please let me know and also if you want let me know what you thought of this chapter and i'll make the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Train Your dragon 2: Time Stranger**

**chapter 4**

**Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter i have just been busy with study for tests in school, but i hope you like this chapter and this chapter may turn out to be alittle weird and if you guys see in some words that should have the letter 'L' or maybe any other letter its ok if you can let me know so i can fix it and the reasons why there probably not there is that some of the buttons on my keyboard have some dust or something under them, so im sorry about that.**

_...Berk 14 years later._

It was a snowy day out in Berk in the middle of the winter we see Hiccup outside in the village walking with Hunter and Snowflakes and children playing in the snow and throwing snowballs at one another and also playing with their dragons and then looks up to the air and sees dragons flying with their riders on their backs and he looks back down and sees Snotlout running to him "Hiccup!"

"What is it Snot?"

"Ships heading this way." he pointed out to the sea where Hiccup could see three ships not that far away coming towards them "I don't recognize their sails."

Hiccup walked with Snotlout to the docks and looked at the ships closely "I recognize them."

"Who are they?"

"Their friends." and he walked down to the docks and the ships were just about to stop infront of the docks when he got there and he could see the ships had a bunch of small holes on the sides and on the sails and when the the first ship stopped at the docks a big board came from the ship and on to the docks and then a limping man all bloodied who was helped by another man walked down the board to the docks and Hiccup went to the man "Stonehead?"

And the limping man looked at him and said in a weak voice "Hiccup."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"We were attacked." said the man helping Stonehead walk.

"By who?"

"We don't know."

"We should talk somewhere private about that." said Stonehead.

Hiccup nodded "Let's go to the mead hall."

Later we see inside the mead hall Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Drago, Snotlout and Chief Stonehead and the man who helped Stonehead and some other vikings "So, who attacked you?" asked Hiccup.

"We don't know, we have never even seen their kind of weapons." he drank from a he was given mug "They killed almost everyone in the village we just barly managed to escape, they didn't use swords or axes their weapons are like nothing i have ever seen, they were like one of thoses ballistas you made but a lot smaller and they could hold it in their hands and their bolts, arrows or whatever it is that came from those weapons shot hundreds of something in a blink of an eye and killed the men by only hitting them only with one of those things and they didn't kill our dragons they somehow knocked them out and just took them."

"What did they look like?" asked Snotlout.

"I could barly see them, but i only saw one of them he was wearing somekind of clothes or armour i've never seen, i couldn't see his face he was covered with some strange looking silk or leather, i don't know what he was, man or demon their more than one and i'm not so sure that we can defeat them."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout "Go get Toothless i'm going to the island, i want to see these men myself." and Snotlout nodded and left the mead hall and he looked at one of the vikings "I need you to get the healer and bring her here to have her patch Stonehead up." and the viking nodded and left the hall and he looked at another viking "You, i need you to go get my gear." and the viking nodded and left the hall.

Later Hiccup stood in the middle of the village wearing his black leather armour also with a black hoddie and he was also wearing the black pants that had black painted steel around his knees and almost all of his legs and he had his two sword on his back in their scabbards and he also had his bow and also a quiver filled with arrows on Toothless's sattle and Hiccup stood infront Stoick and gave him a hug and then he looked to Astrid and gave her a hug and kiss on the lips "You have to stay here if something happens to me."

"I will, just promise me nothing will happen to you."

"I promise." and he gave her another hug and looked to another woman as tall as Astrid with brown hair the same colour as Hiccup's hair and ocean blue eyes the same as Astrid's standing next to Astrid and a Night Fury he gave her a hug as well.

"Daddy, please can i come?"

"No, you need to stay here Val(Valhallarama)."

"But why can't i come?"

"It's too dangerous, i don't want to have you in danger."

She sighed "Okay..."

"I will come back, now don't you worry." she smiled and Hiccup gave her another hug and went to Toothless and jumped up on his sattle then he saw Drago coming to him wearing all of his armour "Where do you think your going?"

"With you of course, i aint letting you do this alone."

Hiccup smiled and nodded then he saw Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs on the back of their dragons and wearing armours and they had their weapons on their backs "And you are not leaving us behind." said Snotlout.

Hiccup chuckled "Okay, you guys can come too."

"Then lets go." said Drago and Hiccup nodded then he and Toothess flew up in the air and the rest of the gang came right behind them.

Valhallarama watched them fly away and she walked away and saw her friends who were three and went to them "Hey, guys."

"Hey Val." said one of her friends who was a girl with blonde hair her name was Dotta and was the daugther of Fishlegs and Ruffnut's and the other two were men one of them also had blonde hair and his name was Hrolf and was Dotta's brother and the other man had black hair his name was Olaf and he was Snotlout and Ann's son both Olaf and Hrolf were muscular and had small grown beards.

"This sucks, why arn't we allowed to go?" said the man with the black hair.

"Hey, why don't we just follow them?" said the other man.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Olaf." the blonde girl said to the black haired man.

"Why not, Dotta?" asked Olaf.

"Yea, why not sis?" asked the blonde man.

"You know damn well why not, Hrolf." said Dotta angrily to the blonde man.

"Guys, stop fighting!" yelled Val.

And they all stopped and said "Sorry."

"But Val, what do you think we should do?" asked Dotta.

And Val begun to think "Let's go."

And then Hrolf and Olaf both said "Yes!" and high fived.

"You sure about that Val?" asked Dotta.

"Yea i'm sure, lets just not be seen."

"Okay." they all said and went on the backs of their dragons Dotta went on the back of a Nadder, Olaf went on a Monstrous Nightmare and Hrolf went on a Gronckle and Val went on Silver's back and looked to the others "You guys ready?" they all nodded "Alright let's go." and then they all flew up in the air.

Later that day when it was dark out and it was snowing heavily Val and the others had finally found Hiccup and the others "There they are." Val said quietly just so the others could hear.

"Hey, look." said Dotta pointing in the direction of where Hiccup and the rest were heading was an island "You think that's cheif Stonehead's island?"

"Yea." then she saw Hiccup and the others going down to the island "Their landing on the island, we should land somewhere behind them so they don't see us." and then Hiccup and the gang landed at the side of a hill over looking the village and Val and the others landed at the other side of the top of the hill on the opposite side of where Hiccup and the rest were they looked down at the village and saw that the houses had been torn down and moved away and the place was filled with hundreds of men holding some kind of objects they have never seen before with both of their hands that looked like weapons and wearing some kind of clothes or armour they have never seen and all over the place were big moving objects dragging some kind of big metal objects that had five long blades on the top spread out and some of the other moving objects where dragging cages that had dragons unconscious in them "Gods... this is sick." Val whispered.

"Why would they need dragons anyways?" asked Olaf whispering.

"I don't know but this dosen't look right."

"Wow, look at those things." said Hrolf pointing at one of the metal objects "What do you think they are?" he asked Olaf whispering.

"I don't know, but it looks awsome."

"Hey what is that thing?" asked Dotta pointing at an small metal object that had some kind of small flat object standing on a small metal pole infront of it with big and thick black lines coming from both the objects and to some big boxes.

"It looks important because it's gaurded by a bunch of thoses guys." and the objects had a bunch of those men "And who are those guys." Val pointed at some men wearing white robes.

"They look weird." said Olaf.

"Hey, look." said Dotta pointing at one of those big metal objects with the five long blades, the blades were spinning and after a few seconds the blades were spinning so fast that they were just a blur and the object begun to lift off the ground and on the ground under the object the snow was flying all over the place and the object was making a loud sound and it flew away from the place "That thing can fly."

"Who are these people?" then Val looked to the small object that had those thick black lines coming from it and it begun to spark "Guys look." she pointed at it and they all looked at it and there came another spark and then it begun to light up there came light blue light came from the inside of it and the men who were gaurding it all looked at it and back away from it and the men that wore the white robes came running to the flat object on the metal pole and begun pressing on the flat object and the metal object infront of them begun to grow bigger until it looked like a bottom of a ring and the light grew brighter and then came a loud bang like something big fell on the ground and right after that came a lickuit sound and the light that came from the metal object became round and it looked like water when the bright light went away and after a second something small came out of the blue ring and stopped and went back in and after a second it came again but it didn't stop it kept coming out and it looked like an arm and then came a man out of the ring he didn't look like the others he was wearing some kind of black armour and a helmet that had some yellow looking eyes on it that made him look like he was angry and on his back he had one of those weapons like the other men were holding but his was diffrent looking he looked around and then he looked at the moving object that had the dragons then he looked back at the men infront of him and took the weapon from his back and the other men pointed their weapons at him then one of the men called out "Identify yourself or we will shoot!" then more men came out of the ring all wearing the same kind of armour but with diffrent weapons and after a second they all pointed their weapons at them then the front of the weapons came flashing fire and then blood flew from the men infront of them and they begun to fall down on the ground dead and they ran forward but one of them jumped up on one of the moving objects that wasn't moving and stayed there and when a flash came from his weapon there came a white line in a blink of an eye and hit one of the men and he flew away about 3-5 meters back and the rest of them ran forward and the one who came first through the ring pointed at some metal boxes that had some of the other men behind them and the other four men got there and got down behind those metal boxes witch was in the village at the same spot where the dragons were but one of them who had a big weapon and something green on his back rammed into one of the men who was in the cover and sent him flying away and the another one of them gave a battle rour and rammed his weapon at the man's head put his weapon just broke and the other man looked down at his weapon and took it away from the man and threw it away and punched the man in the face and it sent him flying back at the other men who were there with him and all getting knocked out and the man went to the other men and the last one kept running forward who was the first man who came out of the ring as he ran he pointed his weapon at the other men and they flew back and then there came a small metal object that had 4 rings on its sides and on the top of it was a big object that looked like one of those weapons they had but it looked to big and heavy for just one man to hold but behind the weapon was a man and then the weapon begun to spin and a bunch of flashes came from the front of it and on the ground infront of the man popped holes on the ground and snow flew up from them and he was somehow avoiding them and then he ran faster and then jumped and slid on his back down under the thing and came from the other side and stood up not facing it at pointed his weapon at other men and the flashes came and the men he was pointing his weapon at fell down dying then the man with the weapon in the thing behind him spun around and pointed his weapon at him and it spun but before the flashes came there came an explosion from under the thing sending it flying away on fire then he kept running forward but then came an explosion next to him and he flew away to the side then he got up on his left knee and looked and pointed his weapon at a big moving metal object with a long round metal pipe on the top of it pointing straight at him then there came a loud bang and a flash from the front of the metal pipe and the ground exploded where the man was standing but he wasn't there he had jumped out of the way at the last second and then he ran to the object and put his weapon on his back and jumped to the side of the object and put his hands under it and lifted it up and threw it on its side then the sound of the flying object came again and it was flying up in the air infront of him and then there came flashing from one of the weapons from the flying object and the man got behind the big moving object that was now on its side then he ran to where the pipe was and grabbed the pipe that was on the object and dragged it on the ground while spinning and after he begun to spin faster he lifted it and spun in one more circle and threw the object at the flying object and then there came an exsplosion where it was and both of the objects came falling down all black and on fire and then they heard a man scream and they looked where it came from and they saw the man lying on the ground holding his left arm "Okay, now who are those guys?" asked Dotta.

"I don't know but i think their here to stop those other guys for some reason and i think that guy over there is hurt." she pointed at the man who threw the big metal object at the flying object.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked Hrolf.

"I don't know but it looks bad." then she saw 24 men running towards him "And he's in trouble." then they saw him taking some thing from his right hip with his right hand and it was a small weapon and he pointed it at them and then came flashes from the front of it a few times and 8 of the men fell down then the small weapon changed shape the top of it went back and they saw a small pipe coming out from the front of it and the man looked at the side of it and then he dropped it to the side and then grabbed the weapon that was on his back and he used it with only his right hand and then came a few flashes and he killed 3 more men then there didn't come another flash and he dropped it on the ground the he grabbed something on his left shoulder and pulled it from his shoulder and he had a knife and then there came two moving metal objects that semed to have dark green silks on the top and there came 8 running from the back of them both towards him then when one the men who was running towards him was just infront of him flew to the side then the man that was lying on the ground looked to his left and they looked to where he was looking and saw the other men who were with him and more men who were not wearing the same armour as the man that lay on the ground or the men he and the rest of the other men were killing those men were wearing clothes that looked like it was made out of silk and was coloured lightish green and they all had a helmet that seemed to have silk over it and they all had diffrent looking weapons and then they all ran forward while some stayed behind and they pointed their guns at tho other men and the flashes came from the front of their weapons and many of the men fell down and the ones who ran forward all pointed their weapons at the other men and the flashes came and the men fell down dead and they all begun to run away and then they saw three men running towards the man lying on the ground and they all had a red cross surrounded by a white ring on their shoulders and they went to the man and dragged him behind an metal object and they begun doing something that they couldn't see.

"What are they doing?" asked Dotta.

"I don't know, i think their helping him."

_...2025, New York, City Hall._

Wolf and the rest of his team stood in the courtroom with the some of the soldiers from Hunter 2-1 and Delta squad and some scientists that were researching the big metal object then the Commander walked into the room and Wolf and his team, Delta squad and Hunter 2-1 all lifted their right hands up to their right eyebrows saluting the Commander and they all said at the same time "Commander Flynn, sir!"

He lifted his right hand to his right eyebrow saluting and said "At ease." and they all put their hands back down and then he looked at the big metal object that was being researched by the scientists he walked over to them " ." he greeted one of the scientists.

"Commander." he greeted back had a german accent and was an old man.

"So, have you found out what it does?"

"No, we have never seen anything like this before the technology in this thing makes it look like it's from another world."

Then two soldiers came into the room dragging a scientist with them "Commander, we found this guy down in the basement trying to sneak away."

Wolf followed them and the two soldiers stopped infront of the Commander and , the Commander looked at the scientist "Who are you?"

"My name is ."

"Do you know what this thing here is?" the Commander pointed at the big metal object,

"We call it the transporter number one."

"What does it do?" asked .

"It's a time traveling device, when its opened and the time you go to the time here and there will pass like it's the same time."

"I don't get that." said Wolf.

"Lets just say it's like a door but going to a diffrent time when you go through the door and stay there for ten minutes then ten minutes will pass here."

"Okay, i get it now."

"Why would your boss ever need that?" asked the Commander.

"To kill all dragons."

"That kinda makes sense, because that's how this all started because he wanted to kill all dragons." said Wolf.

The Commander looked at 'the transporter number one' and back at "Can you open it?"

"Yes."

"How many men would you think are there?"

And begun to think "My guess is about 100-120 men, 2-5 tanks probably just 1 or 2 of the are being used and 2 or 3 helicopters and one is probably is just used as a scout."

Then the Commander looked at Wolf "Major, get your team ready."

"Yes, sir." and Wolf turned around and looked at his team "Come on, let's go gear up." and they all left the room.

_10 minutes later..._

Wolf and his team walked back into the room Wolf still had his MTAR just not with a suppressor but he still had his millimeter scanner sight and he had a grenade launcher and Mike had a SCAR-H with a red dot sight, foregrip and a grenade launcher, Colt he had a Colt M4 Carbine with a grenade launcher and a Telescopic Sight attached, Black had a M249 Saw with a Telescopic Sight attached and he had a M136 AT4 on his back, Ghost had a TDI Vector with a Holographic Sight attached and Hawkeye had a Barrett M107 they all walked to the Commander and the scientists the Commander looked at them "You ready?" they all nodded he turned to "Alright do your thing." and begun typeing on the keyboard infront of him and then there came a sound of a spark and a blue flash came from the inside of the metal object then it began to grow bigger by the sides spreading out and a blue light came from the inside of it and after a seconde it became the half of a big metal ring and the blue light became brighter and then the ground begun to shake and the light grew birghter until it became so bright that no one saw anything then there came a loud bang from the metal object and right after that came the sound of lickuit and the light wasn't as bright and evryone could see that the half metal ring and the light that came from the metal object became round and looked like water when the bright light went away evryone was silent and Wolf was the first one to walk towards it he put his MTAR on his back and stopped right infront of the blue ring and slowly lifted his right hand up and slowly put his hand in and after a second pulled his hand back he looked down on his hand and saw snow then he put his helmet on and put all of his arm in and walked forward through the blue ring and when he walked through he stood somewhere else he looked around and saw that it was snowing and he also saw about 20-25 men standing infront of his aiming their guns at him "Abby, activate battle system."

"Battle system activated." and when she said that the whole screen/visor on the helmet turned red and he saw his armour on the top left corner of his screen/visor in a box like he was wearing it and with his arms and legs spread out and the whole thing was slowly spinning and the armour was all green and under the box was 100% with the colour green "Tagging hostiels." and then a red line went from the bottom of his screen/visor and to the top and when the light passed anyone of the men infront of him he saw boxes on them and then on the top right corner came a small box with the number 116 with a small man next to it also with their arms and legs spread out and was slowly spinning "116 hostiles have been spotted and tagged, sir."

"Thank you, Abby."

"Sir, i've spotted something else."

"What's that?"

"Dragons, sir." then a there came four lines from the top, bottom and sides of his screen/visor went to gether into a small box and stopped on a big truck with a huge trailer on the back of it that had a bunch of cages on it "Right there, sir."

"Thank you for telling me that, Abby."

"Don't mention it sir." then he took his MTAR from his back

Then one of the men infront of him called out "Identify yourself or we will shoot!"

"Sir, the rest of your team is here."

"Sir." he heard Mike then he and the rest of his team aimed their guns at the men infront of them.

"Alrigt boys here's the plan, Hawkeye you go on the top of that truck infront of us and provite cover fire if needed and Colt, Black, Ghost and Mike get to those dragons over there and protect them i'll go on and take out as many as i can until you guy are sure that those dragons are safe and Abby send them the tagged hostiles."

"Already done, sir."

"Good, move out boys."

Then all of them said at the same time on the radio "Hooah!" and they begun to fire and killing the many of the men infront of them and in a few seconds the number 116 on the top right corner went down to 94 "Move out!" said Wolf in the radio and then they all ran forward and Hawkeye jumped up on the roof of the truck infront of them and fired and killed one of the men and Wolf saw that to his right were three men in cover and he ran passed them but as he did he shot and killed them all then he saw a bunch of metal boxes next to the trailer where the dragons were and he saw that there were about five men there in cover behind the boxes "Kill those men and get behind those boxes and secure that area." said Wolf as he pointed at the boxes.

And the rest of the guys ran to the boxes but before they got there one of the men who was behind the boxes poked his head out and his eyes grew wide and he gave a loud girl scream because he looked at the wrong time and he saw Black running at him at full speed and ramming into him and knocking him out and one of the other men ran at Black and gave a battle rour and rammed the stock of his gun into Black's head but it broke and Black looked down at the man's gun and took it and threw it away and punched him and he flew back and crashed into the other men behind him knocking them all out and he went to the other side of the boxes and said "Tangos down." and he fired his Saw killing three more men who were about to fire at them.

"Copy that." said Wolf and he kept running then he saw two men to his left he shot and killed them then he saw four to his right and he shot and killed them and then he saw a Humvee armed with a Minigun and a man manning it and he saw that there were two other men inside the Humvee then he ran towards the Humvee and the Minigun fired and Wolf managed to avoid being hit by the bullets and then he jumped and grabbed a grenade that was stuck on the side of his hip and pulled the pin and he slid under the Humvee and putt the grenade under the Humvee and he slide out from behind the Humvee and then he stood up and slowly walked away from the Humvee not facing it and aimed at two men infront of him then he shot and killed them both and the man on the minigun turned around aiming at Wolf and was about to shot but the car blew up and flew away to the side on fire then he reloaded his MTAR and then he kept running forward but then there came an explosion to his left and he flew away to the right and he saw on the top left corner that the 100% was now 85% and he saw that on the left part of the spining armour was a small part of the side had turned red then he quickly got back up on his left knee and aimed his MTAR to where the shot came from the he heard Abby say "Hostile tank spotted and tagged." and he saw that it was a T-84 tank then he saw on the top right corner that the number 116 had gone down to 71 then he saw that there were three men inside the T-84 and he saw that the number 71 changed up to 74 and he saw that under that was the number 1 and next to it was a spinning T-84 then he got up and jumped to the right just before the tank shot again and just where he was a second ago the ground blew up then he got up and ran towards the tank and put his MTAR on his back and ran to the left of the tank and said "Abby, activate strenght."

"It already is, sir." then Wolf put his hands under the wheels of the tank and lifted it and threw it to its side and then he heard the sound of a helicopter then he heard Abby say "Sir, a hostile helicopter has been spotted and tagged." then he looked to where he heard the helicopter and saw that it was a Mil Mi-24 and he saw that it had four men inside and he saw that the number on the top right corner that was 74 changed into 78 and he saw under that the complete same as the T-84 the number 1 and a spinning Mil Mi-24 next to it then the Mil Mi-24 fired its machine gun at him and Wolf got behind the tank and the bullets hit the tank then he looked at the tank "Abby is it possible that i can throw the tank at it?"

"The armour is designed to allow the man wearing it to lift up to 350 tons while the T-84 is approximately 46 tons and the armour allows you to run up to-"

"Just tell me can i throw the tank at the damn helicopter."

"There is a 73% chance you will hit so i'd say yes but the damage from the explosion the tank caused would make an 56% that the armour will be damaged and also that you will damage two of your left ribs and your left humerus and your left scapula."

"Well it's worth the shot and you know you could have just said yes that would have made it a lot less scarier." then he got himself ready to run "Well here goes nothing." then he ran to the front of the tank and grabbed the gun barrel and dragged the tank in a circle and begun to spin more faster and after about two more circles he lifted the tank up and spun it in the air in one more circle and then threw it up in the air and he fell down on the ground to his right because when he let go of the tank he heard a loud crack and felt great pain in his second top rib and the one under that one and he also had pain in his left shoulder and his left upper arm he grabbed his left arm because of the pain and screamed in agony and he looked at the tank flying at the helicopter and he saw that tank and helicopter blow up in the air and fall down to the ground burning then he saw on the top right corner that the tank and helicopter disappered and the numbers next to them too and he saw that the number 78 with the men next to it went down to 71 and then he saw on the top left corner that the armour was red all over his top arm and shoulder and on the left side of his torso and he saw that the 85% had gone down to 57% "Man down." he said in pain on the radio then he saw infront of him 24 men running towards him then he took his Beretta 92 and shot and killed 8 of them then the he saw that the clip was empty so he dropped the pistol to the side and took his MTAR from his back and saw that he only had 5 bullets left on the clip he shot and killed three of them and the last two bullets missed then he dropped the MTAR down and took out his knife and saw two trucks pull up not far away from him and he saw 8 men come out from the back of both the trucks and then when one of the men was just infront of him he heard a gun shot and the man flew to the side and Wolf looked where the shot came from and he saw 30-40 Marines and the rest of his team then he heard them all yell out "Hooah!" and a bunch of them ran foward but some of them stayed and shot from there at the men that were running towards him he saw three medics running towards him and when they got there he saw that the enemies were running away and when the medics got to him they begun to remove a few peaces of the armour that were on his shoulder, his upper arm and the left side of his torso and they put something around his upper arm and one the medics looked at him "Ready?" he nodded and the medic counted from three "One...two..." and just when he said "Three." there came a low thud sound and a crack right after that and Wolf gruntted in pain then they took it from his upper arm and put it on his shoulder and then the thud sound came again and a crack right after that and Wolf screamed in pain and then they put it on the side of his torso where the ribs that his was hurt in where and the sound came again and another crack and he screamed again in pain and the medics put the armour peaces back and they helped him back up and one of the medics told him "Alright, try moving your arm." and Wolf moved his arm around alittle and didn't feel any pain any more "Alright everything is fine."

"Thanks, doc." and Wolf looked where the men that were running at him all lay dead on the groundand he saw that the number 71 on the top right corner had gone down to 31 and he looked to his left and saw the Commander and the rest of his team "Commander." he greeted the Commander.

"Major." he greeted back "Well done soldier, you've done a hell of a job killed about 63 hostiles and captures about 53 and saved 63 dragons, well done soldier." he put his hand up and Wolf took it and they both shaked hands.

"Thank you sir, what are we going to do now?"

"Well were going to take these dragons to a save place and find the remeining enemy bases where they could hold more dragons captive, but for now you and your men will need some rest."

"Thank you, si-" but then Abby cut in.

"Sir i've spotted about 17 heartbeats on top of the hill behind you."

"When?"

"just now, sir."

Then Wolf looked up at the top of the hill and just saw about four heads duck down when he looked and he picked up his MTAR and Beretta 92 that were on the gorund he reloaded his MTAR with a new clip and and said "I'll be right back." and went into cloak.

And he snuck up to the top of the hill and he heard wishpering "What the hell do you think your doing here you could have gotten yourselfs killed." he heard a mans voice.

"I don't even think he saw us." he heard a girls voice.

Then Wolf got up and walked towards the wishpering and went out of cloak and he saw about nine people and he aimed his MTAR at them and said "Who me?" and they all gasped when they saw him "Now, tell me who are you or i will kill you."

**Okay this was a long chapter and again i'm sorry for taking so long to make this chapter but i hope you liked it and let me know what you think by reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**How To Train Your dragon 2: Time Stranger**

**chapter 5**

**Alright here's another chapter and i'm sorry for me taking a very long to make this chapter it's just because of school and i rarely only have the weekends to work on the chapters because of homework and my personal life so i'm sorry about that, so i'm going to answer some of the reviews from chapter 4, so first i'm going to answer johnnylee619's review; i know i use too much of the word 'and' but i don't know if there is another word or words that i can use because i'm not from America or the UK so i don't really know everything but if there is another word i can use it would be nice if you johnnylee619 or someone else could tell me what other word or words i can use would be very helpful but for this chapter i'm going to try my best and not use as much of the word 'and'.**

**Aniu16's review; Well you will find out soon who those evil men are in the story maybe in this chapter or another soon if i won't be as busy as it took me to make this chapter and if you had an idea for a story that is close to this one i won't stop you and you can just make the story if you want i won't mind and if you do i look forward to reading it. **

**Now Coreyp98's review; Well when i started working on this story i wanted have a time travel in it, i don't know why but i just kinda wanted to and the reason for the 2025 is because there's a war with the USA, Russia, UK, China and France working together against an enemy of their's that had been on from the year 2017 and you will maybe in this chapter or another find out who it is or who they are their at war with and when i say it like that i don't want to spoil for those who don't want me to. Than that's all of my replies to the reviews done and here's chapter 5 and i hope you like it and let me know what you guys think and if you think i should add something new or not.**

"What are they doing?" asked Dotta.

"I don't know, i think their helping him." said Val.

"Or maybe killing him." said Olaf.

"Oh come on, they saved him and you saw it." said Dotta.

"Don't even get started guys."

And they looked back down the hill and they saw the men with the red crosses on their shoulders help the man stand up "See, their helping him."

"Oh, shut up." said Olaf.

Hrolf looked down the hill "Eh, guys look." he pointed down the hill they all looked down the hill and they saw that Hiccup and the others were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Val and they all looked around over the hill then she saw that all the men that were in the armour went to the man and another man who was an old man with grey hair and a goatee who looked like he was their leader "Hey look, who do you think that is?" she pointed at the old man and they all looked.

"Maybe he's their leader."

Then the man in the armour looked up the hill at them and they all ducked.

"Did he see us?" asked Olaf.

"I don't know, what would you do if he did?" asked a deep voice behind them and they all looked.

"Dad!" Val half yelled and whispered and they all saw Hiccup, Fishlegs, drago, Tuffnut and Snotlout standing there with mad faces.

"What do you think your doing here."

"Dad please i can explain."

"Explain what? coming out here and almost being seen by them or why you disobeyed me?"

"Dad please."

"What the hell do you think your doing here you could have gotten yourselves killed." said Fishlegs angrily to Dotta and Hrolf.

"I don't even think he saw us." said Dotta.

Then they all heard walking in the snow and they looked to where they heard it and they saw on the ground holes appearing in the snow like someone invisible was walking there then they heard a voice "Who me?" then there slowly appeared a man and they saw that it was the man in the armour standing there aiming his weapon at them and they all gasped "Now, tell me who are you or i will kill you."

And Hiccup slowly walked forward and said "Calm yourself friend we don't want any trouble."

"Then just tell me who you are and i will think about if i will kill you or not."

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, chief of the island of berk."

And the man didn't even move a muscle then he gave a sigh and his head dropped down "You have got to be kidding me." he sounded annoyed he looked back up and he lowered his weapon "Your _the_ legendary Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third who slayed the Red Death on the back of a Night Fury?"

"Y-yea."

Then he said "Abby, get Mike on the horn for me please."

"Yes, sir." said a female voice and they all looked around to where the voice came from.

Then he placed two of his left fingers on the left side of his helmet "Mike you read me?"

"Yea, i hear ya." said another man's voice.

"You will not believe what i just found."

"What is it, sir?"

"Do you know who Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is?"

"Yea."

"That's just the thing i found."

"Holy shit...i'll let the Commander know, i'd bet he want's to meet him."

"Copy." said the man and looked back at Hiccup and the others "I'm gonna need you to come with me, and just to be save bring your dragons with you and stay close to me." Hiccup nodded and everyone went to get their dragons and came back "Now do as i say and keep your dragons under control, my friends don't want to harm your or any dragons in that matter but if they have to they will kill them if they are attacked."

"We'll make sure that they won't do anything crazy." said Hiccup.

"Good, now let's go." he told them and then turned around and walked down the hill with Hiccup and all the others right behind him when they got to the bottom of the hill they saw that all of the soldiers stopped what they were doing to look at Hiccup and the others then when they had walked a little more and the man in the armour stopped in front of the old man and looked Hiccup and the others and back to the old man "This is him."

The old man nodded and walked to Hiccup and the others, he stopped in front of Hiccup he was not a tall man he got all the way up to Hiccup's chest in height "My name is Commander Flynn i am in command of all of these men." he gestured to all of the men around them "And you must be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third it is my honor to meet you."

Hiccup looked around the area "What are you and your men doing here and who are you?"

**(A/N Alright so here you guys get to know the full names of the characters that are in Wolf's team and i just made their names up and i'm not really sure if anyone who reads this would have these full names or know someone that dose but if i somehow ended up doing that and naming one of the characters after you or someone you know and you or the someone you know don't want to have that full name in the story and you would want me to change it to something else just let me know and i will change it.)**

"Well i guess i should introduce myself, my name is Commander Flynn and these men here." he gestured to the men who didn't wear the armour as the other man did "They are called Marines but this is only one squad of many, their squad is called Hunter 2-1 and they are one of the bravest and most fearless soldiers there is, but there are some who fear nothing and no one no matter how terrifying it is." then he turned around looking at Wolf and the rest of his team "The Dark Shadows, is the name of their squad they are six all together the first one over there is First Sergeant William Smith he's called Colt." he said pointing at Colt "He is the eyes and ears of their squad if we need to know something he's the one to get the job done, and next is Master Sergeant Richard Wright and we call him Ghost who is that one over there." he pointed at Ghost "Like the name says if we need someone to go to an area and not be seen we get him to do it and then there's Sergeant Major Billy Clark he likes to be called Black." he gestured to Black who was helping some of the men who were getting the cages that had the dragons in them and also helping some of the dragons out of the cages "He's the heavy weapons specialist if you get trapped somewhere he will save your ass, then there's Staff Sergeant Aaron Green his and called Hawkeye." he pointed at Hawkeye who was sitting on a supply box loading his Barrett with a new clip "He's the man that takes the target out from a far and that's why we call him Hawkeye and then there's Second Lieutenant Michael Harris Frost we just call him Mike." he gestured to Mike "He is the youngest and second best of all of the six and then there is their leader, their captain, their commander and the army's greatest soldier and the army's greatest hero a man who would risk his life just to save hundreds of people." said the Commander as he looked at Wolf who was turning his back to them and seemed to be talking to Hawkeye and Mike "Major Wolf, the perfect soldier."

"Is his name just Wolf? all the other guys have longer names doesn't he have one?" asked Val.

"He'd prefer not to let anyone know his name."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know and i'd prefer not to talk about it." then a soldier came to the Commander and whispered something to him, the Commander nodded his head and said "Alright." then he looked back to Hiccup and the others "Please wait here i'll be right back."

Hiccup nodded his head and the Commander turned around and walked away and Val looked at Wolf and he looked over his shoulder and it seemed he was looking at her but she couldn't tell because his eyes were covered by his helmet's goggles.

**Wolf's P.O.V**

Wolf was turning his back to the Commander, Hiccup and the others with his arms crossed but he was looking over his shoulder at them for a sec then he heard Hawkeye "Ey' boss, something wrong?"

He looked at Hawkeye who was sitting on a supply box "No, why?"

"Just ya' have been starring at the girl for a while." he pointed with one of the bullets that he was putting in the .50 cal magazine at Val.

"What are you getting at?"

"You like her."

"I do not."

"Yea you do."

"You want me to beat you senseless again?" he went back into putting the bullets in the magazine and didn't replie "Good."

"So what do you think of her?" asked Mike.

He looked over his shoulder again at Val and back at Mike "Fine, i think she's cute big deal."

"Knew it." said Hawkeye loading his .50 cal with a new magazine.

"Hey, the Commander's coming." said Mike.

Wolf turned around and saw the Commander coming to them and for a moment he also looked at Val he saw that she was looking at him too then he looked at the Commander as he was standing in front of them and he was looking at Wolf "Major, i need you to get your boys ready i've been just informed that we spotted an enemy camp not far from here your going there when your ready but come to me first before you go."

"Yes, sir." Wolf nodded.

The Commander nodded and turned around and went to Hiccup and the others Wolf looked to Hawkeye and Mike "Mike go get Colt and Black and we meet up over there." Wolf pointed to tent to his left not far from them Mike nodded and went to get them then Wolf looked at Hawkeye "And you go get Ghost." Hawkeye nodded and went to get Ghost and Wolf walked over to tent he pointed at and after 5 minutes of waiting the rest of the team was there with Wolf and they came to the Commander who was talking to Hiccup with the others behind him the Commander turned around and gave Wolf a small usb key "This is what the place looks like, now get on that black hawk." he pointed at a landed black hawk "The pilot will take you over the camp and you drop on top of the camp and i'll have Hunter 2-1 be right behind you on Hovers (My nickname for the LCAC's.) to back you up."

"Consider it done, sir."

"That's what i like to hear, now move." and Wolf and his team went in the black hawk.

"Where are they going?" asked Hiccup.

"Their going to an enemy camp that we've just found."

"But their only six."

"Well this is nothing compared to everything they've ever done." then he told a soldier to tell Hunter 2-1 to get ready to go.

And when Hiccup and the rest were not looking Val got tapped on the shoulder by Dotta with rest of the guys with her "Hey, lets follow them." she whispered.

"Are you crazy, if dad finds out that we follow them he'll kill me."

"Come on, just this one last time."

She sighed angrily "I'm going to regret this." and they snuck of not being seen by Hiccup and the others and they got on their dragons and flew after the black hawk.

After about 4 minutes the pilot in the black hawk said to Wolf and his team "Eta 30 seconds and about 8.000 feet."

"Alright lock and load boys." said Wolf as he opened the door and got up and was holding on to the roof where the door was closed to not fall out and looked down he saw a small island with lighting in the middle of it "Abby get the jet pack ready."

"Yes, sir."

Wolf put his MTAR on his back and it stock there he looked at the guys "Let's go." then he jumped out of the black hawk skydiving down to the island.

Val and the others were not far away and they saw Wolf skydiving down to the island "Is he crazy!?" yelled Olaf then they all saw the rest of his team going after him "Their all crazy!"

When they were at about 3.000 feet up Wolf took his MTAR from his back "Abby, activate the jet pack." **(A/N Well this part will be kinda hard for me to explain, so if i explained something in a weird and hard way for you to understand then let me know by reviewing so i can change it.)** then the heels on his armours feet extended then there begun to come small parts and objects out from where the heels extended were and begun to form into three small jets at the back part of both of his feet into triangles and also at the same time on his upper back parts where his shoulder blades were of the armour extended upwards onto the top of his shoulders and around the back of his neck and also small parts and objects just a bit bigger than on his feet begun to come out of where the parts of his upper back was and from into two jet packs and they both extended sideways until they were both where his shoulder blades were **(A/N So it's a mix of iron man's jet boots and a futuristic jet pack on his back.)**, by the way all of this happened with in only 7 seconds and on the same time the same things happened with the rest of the guys then the jets on Wolf's back and feet begun to turn on and Wolf begun to go faster down and the rest of the guy did the same and when they were at about 100 feet they begun to pull up and were flying straight when they were above the 40 foot high pine trees surrounding the island and Wolf saw on the inside his helmet he saw on the top right corner the number 90 and the letters mph and it meant that he was going at 90 mph and on the bottom left corner he saw a small mini map of the island and he saw the letter N on the top of the mini map a W on the left, E on the right and an S in the bottom to tell him witch way was North et cetera and on the bottom left in south-west part of the island on the mini map he saw a small green dot which was him and just behind him he saw five light blue dots which was the rest of his team he looked down on the island and saw a small open spot in the forest "We land here boys." he said on the radio and landed in the small open spot with the rest of the guys when he was about to land he hovered first over the ground and the jet pack on his back begun to break back down into small parts and objects and be covered again by the extended armour parts the same happened to the jets on his feet and when the heels were covered again by the armour he landed down on the ground the rest of his team did the same behind him and in the forest to his right he didn't see that Val and the others were hiding behind the trees watching them "Abby, scan the island and tell me how many unidentified men there are here." then he saw a light blue line from the top of the helmets goggles going slowly down to the bottom, Val and the others saw on the outside of his helmet the same line going down his goggles "I have spotted 83 men altogether 53 in and 30 out of the camp, sir."

"Show them on the mini map." then he saw on the mini map bunch of red dots covering the inside of the camp and 5 groups around the island of 6 men "There seems to be patrols going around the island."

"One of them isn't that far from us." said Mike.

Wolf looked at the mini map and saw the group he was talking about "Yea, we'll take them out and disguise as them and go back to the camp to give them a surprise." he then put his MTAR on his back and looked down on his left wrist and pressed on the touch screen and it turned on he saw 6 buttons on the screen three on each side and he pressed the one on the top left and then the rest of buttons he didn't press went away to the sides and the screen zoomed into one he did press and he saw a 3D model man with his arm spread out to the sides with his neck and legs straight spinning the man was all white and another button in the top left corner "Abby, can you tell from here what they look like?"

"Negative, sir."

He pressed the button on the top left corner and screen went back to when the 6 buttons were on it and then looked away from the screen and took his MTAR from his back and looked back at the rest of his team "Let's move." they then walked forward into the forest towards the patrol team after a moment of walking they came across a dirt road he looked at the mini map "They'll be here with in about a minute." he gave a small tap on his right thigh then a small part of the armour extended out and a black, very thin and short object came out and Wolf took it and held it in his palm and pressed on it with his thumb then it begun to grow bigger and it turned out to be a suppressor he attached it to his MTAR he looked back at his team "Colt, Mike your with me we go to the other side of the road the rest of you stay here, use your suppressors."

"Hooah." they all said on the same time then Wolf, Mike and Colt ran to the other side of the road and hid behind the trees.

Wolf poked his head out from the tree and looked down the road and saw the patrol group coming down the road each looking into the forest and coming to them he got his head back behind the tree "On my signal we take them out." he looked at Colt and Mike who were also behind trees they nodded then he looked to the others they nodded he waited for a moment "Now!" then he aimed his MTAR at one of the men in the patrol in the head and pulled the trigger hitting the man killing him then the rest of the guys shot their guns killing their targets he got out of his cover and walked over to the bodies with the rest of the guys following him he went over to the man he shot he knelt down to him checking his pulse he saw on his goggles appeared the word 'DEAD' in red letters he looked at the dead mans gear and a radio he took it and placed it on the ground and removed the man's helmet and put it also on the ground he got up and went back on the touch screen on his wrist and pressed the button on the top left corner again the 3D model of the man came up again he looked down at the man then there appeared lines around the man and a line went down from the top of his head down his body then there appeared the words 'Scan Complete' he looked at his wrist and saw that the 3D model of a man looked the same as the dead man but the back part of the 3D model of the man was still white, Wolf knelt down and turned the man around so he was lying on his stomach he got back up and the lines appeared again he then looked back down on the screen and saw the 3D model saw the man lying on the ground "Abby, disguise me as this man."

"Yes, sir." then his armour's textures begun to have the same looks as the man on the ground "Disguise complete." Wolf looked down at his hands and saw that they looked like normal hands he knelt again down and took the man's helmet and radio he looked inside the helmet and took out everything inside it having it be able to fit on his head he put it on his head then there came out a small handle out from chest for the radio to hang from he placed the clips on the back of the radio on the handle and it hung there he looked at the rest of his team and saw that they had all done the same "Hide the bodies." he then took the dead man's legs and dragged him to the side of the road and hid him in the grass and the rest of his did the same "Abby, patch me through to command."

"Done, sir."

"Command this is Wolf of Dark Shadows, you copy?"

"We copy you, sir."

"Get me the Commander."

"One moment, sir."

After a moment "Wolf, this is the Commander."

"Sir, me and my team have Disguised ourselves as the enemy where are Hunter 2-1?"

"They should be about 2 minutes from the island."

"Copy that, sir do let me know when they are on the island will you?"

"Roger that, over and out."

Wolf looked at the rest of the guys "Let's move." then they begun to go back up the road where the patrol team came from and in the bushes were Val and the others wide eyed at what just happened but they still followed Wolf and his team.

After some time of walking the road they saw the camp "Sir, the Commander is trying to contact you patch him through, sir?"

"Wolf, Hunter 2-1 has landed on the island and are 3 minutes out from the camp."

"Copy that ,sir." they entered the camp and Wolf placed a c4 he was hiding behind his back and placed it under a T-90 tank that was parked that he passed by he saw Colt do the same but to a parked humvee armed with a minigun on it "30 seconds boys get ready." he whispered in the radio

Then he heard on the radio he took from the man "I can see a M1A2 is it friendly or hostile?"

"What do you mean you see a M1A2?" he heard another man.

"Well i'm pretty sure it's a tank because i didn't smoke any grass recently and it's stopped and is aiming at us, so is someone in a M1A2 and aiming at 6 dudes right n-" then there came a explosion in the distance and at the same time the radio turned off.

"Yep, it's hostile." he heard the other man on the radio.

Then the camp's siren went off and the men in the camp begun going crazy all of them getting their guns and going out of the camp Wolf saw the T-90 turning on he took the off his chest and dropped it and took of the helmet dropping them on the ground then walking onward "Abby, deactivate the disguise."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, you dropped your radio and helmet." he heard a voice behind him.

Wolf pulled out his Beretta 92 and shoot the man in the head "Oops." his armour's textures turned back into it's original looks he then put his Beretta back into its holster and looked down on the screen on his wrist and blew the c4 he placed on the T-90 tank and the back part of the tanks wheels blew up and its bits and pieces flew of hitting some of the men in the camp then Wolf spun around aimed his MTAR at some men behind him shooting and killing them he saw that his team had turned off their disguises and were shooting other men in the camp Wolf saw to his right there was a man running at him with a machete but Wolf didn't move and the man hit Wolf with the machete but it just bounced off and the man tumbled forward then Wolf punched the man in the jaw with his right fist sending the man flying back unconscious and the machete flying up in the air Wolf caught it in the air then looked at a man who was about to shoot he held up the machete then the man shot his gun and Wolf swung the machete hitting the bullet mid air sending it flying another direction hitting another man the man that shot kept shooting at Wolf did the same over again until the man had to reload then Wolf threw the machete at him hitting him in the chest with the blade killing him he then looked at the entrance of the camp men running back inside they all stopped when they saw Wolf some of the chuckled and aimed their guns at him but before they could shoot a missile came from behind Wolf and hitting the group sending them all flying around Wolf looked from where the missile came from and saw Black on top of a humvee holding his M136 AT4 Wolf nodded his head Black did the same "We clear?" he asked on the radio.

"Yep." he heard Hawkeye.

"Hunter 2-1, you copy?"

"We copy."

"We're all clear in here, what about you?"

"Most of them are dead but some of them laid down their weapons."

"Good, Abby get command."

"Yes, sir."

"Command this is Dark Shadows."

"We copy."

"Tell the Commander the island is clear."

"Copy that, we'll send a bird to pick you up command out."

Wolf then put his MTAR on his back and pressed on the side of his helmet then the helmet disconnected from the armour and Wolf took the helmet off and breathed in heavily and out he walked out of the camp holding his helmet he stood at the entrance of the camp then some of the men out Hunter 2-1 came into the camp and one of them stopped in front of him "Major." he greeted him.

"Captain." Wolf greeted back "You look like you've gained some pounds."

"Well you look like you've gained some tons." they both starred at one another then both laughed and hugged "How you been, man?"

They broke the hug up and Wolf placed his arm around his shoulder "I've been better, you?"

"Well apart from going back in time i'm fine." they then sat down on a rock that was there and in the wood hiding in the bushes were Val and the others they were all blabbering about what they just saw "Did you see that think blow up?" said Olaf.

"That guy is so badass!" said Hrolf.

"And cute." said Dotta.

But Val didn't say a thing but was just starring at Wolf's green eyes then she got patted on the shoulder by Dotta bringing her back into reality she looked at Dotta "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea i'm fine, why?"

"Oh nothing, i just said your name and you didn't answer and i was just wondering if you were okay."

"Fell i'm fine."

"Okay then, hey i think it's best we get going."

"Yea, let's go." then they all snuck into the forest to their dragons.

Val looked back the last time at Wolf and the man he was with and saw that the rest of Wolf's team came out of the camp all with their helmet's off holding glass bottles and drinking from them "There you are, look at what we just found." Mike lifted up a six pack, she then kept going.

"Where did you find these?"

"Ah just in one of the tents." then Hawkeye handed him one bottle he took it and took the pin off.

"And who's this?" asked Hawkeye gesturing to the man Wolf was talking to.

"This my boys," he said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder "Is my little brother, Daniel."

They all greeted to him then Mike took one of the beers from the six pack "Hey Daniel, catch." he said as he tossed one of the beers to him.

Daniel caught it "Thanks." Mike nodded.

"So, what rank are ya' laddie." asked Ghost as he sipped from his bottle.

"Captain in Hunter 2-1."

Ghost spit out all he drank "Wait, your a captain that means your a rank after your big bro doesn't it?" then Ghost heard a growl he then looked at the direction he spat at and saw that he spat at Black's face he saw that Black was not happy and he whimpered "Oh oh." then Black punched him in the face knocking him out cold and the rest of the team begun to laugh.

Wolf leaned down to Ghost "Yea, that dose mean he's a rank before me."

**Well that's it for chapter 5 and i'll try to make chapter six as soon as i can and again please let me know what you thought of this chapter and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How To Train Your dragon 2: Time Stranger**

**chapter 6**

**Sorry again for taking so long to make a chapter there has just been so many tests at my school that i barely have any free time to write anything but there is just a few more days left of my school then after that i will have up to about a few months of no school and free time to write the rest of the chapters and if i would not then i'm maybe just working or spending time with my family so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Wolf, Daniel and the rest of Wolf's team still sat where they were until a soldier came to them "Sir you might want to come and see this." he said to Wolf.

They all followed the soldier and saw that men were standing around a small concrete hut with a stairway down to a door that was open they followed the soldier through the door Ghost dropped his can of beer "bollocks..." they all saw a huge room filled with crates, armored trucks and cars, humvees, tanks, helicopters and jets and soldiers from Hunter 2-1 opening the crates and finding weapons of all kinds in them and some others guarding men in scientists uniforms on their knees and their hands on their heads.

Wolf decided to go down to them and stopped in front of them he looked at one of the scientists and pointed at him "You, stand up." the scientist stood up "Tell me, why is this place filled with military vehicles and weapons."

"Um..well our boss didn't tell us why and i wasn't supposed to care about what they did with the weapons and such."

"What were you supposed to do then?"

"Just create them and some robots made for fighting you guys."

Wolf looked back at his team they all had confused faces he looked back at the scientist "Take me to these robots of yours."

"Uhh..."

Wolf pulled out his Beretta 92 aiming it at his head "Now." he said coldly.

"Ok!, ok." he lead them to a iron door with a keypad next to it on the wall he typed something on the keypad and then the door opened Wolf was the first to walk in and he froze and saw an even bigger room than the other one up to about 4000 feet high 2500 long and 1500 wide the whole room was filled with hundreds and hundreds of boxes Wolf went over to one of them and opened it and saw that there was a robot with no face on it's head only covered with gray metal and two eyes made out of black plastic, the same metal was covering it's entire body Wolf put his helmet on "Abby, scan the machine's elements and insides please." Abby begun to scan the robot.

When Abby finished the robot was a 3D model on the screen in Wolf's helmet all the metal that was covering the robots body flew off and all of them went to the side but a small peace stayed and was zoomed in on "The robots body armor is made out of 5 Cr-Mo-V alloy steel that has an Ftu of up to 280 ksi." then a few peaces from the inside came out first came a black thick cable "9.7 meters long Voltage cables going through it's entire body."

"Where is it's power source?"

Then there came two blue balls from it's head and chest "There are two main power sources each holding enough volts to power and run the entire body for 38 years without recharging the room filled with 17523 more crates."

"That's all i need to know." Wolf took his helmet off and turned around scratching the back of his head and barely knew what any of that meant but knew that these things were dangerous "This is surprising." he put his helmet back on "Abby get the Commander on the radio for me."

**Val's P.O.V**

Val and her friends just landed with their dragons back on the island where Hiccup and the rest of her friends fathers were and the strange soldiers were Val jumped off of Silver's saddle then Val heard a deep man's voice call out to her "Val!" it was Hiccup's voice.

She turned around and saw her dad and her friends dads standing there all mad Val nervously smiled and laughed "Hi dad."

"Don't you 'Hi dad' me, Where were you kids?"

"Eh just flying." Hiccup gave her a look that meant that he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"I will talk to you later, now come on." he turned around with everyone else following.

"We're so dead." said Olaf.

"Oh, shut up butthead." said Dotta.

"Your the butthead!"

"Can you guys stop arguing for a day or two?" said Val that stopped them both of them growling.

After following Hiccup they got to where Commander Flynn was he turned around and saw them coming "Ah, it seems that you found them."

"Yea, and their _all _in a bit of trouble." Hiccup replied.

"Ah, i see well i have a small request i need to ask you."

"Sure what is it."

"Well i know that our enemy has come here to your time and that they don't just have a base here and we don't know how many there are here so we need to send some of my men to investigate your island to see if there isn't one there, with your approval that i can send few of my men to your island."

"Well-" he was cut off by Snotlout.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" said Snoutlout Commander Flynn nodded and turned around and went away for a moment.

"Snot' whats with you?" asked Hiccup confused.

"Look we cant trust these guys to come to our island you've seen what they can do they can destroy our island."

"Snot' calm down, didn't you also see them save and protect those dragons, heal them and feed them and not kill their prisoners or even kill us?"

"Well that doesn't prove anything."

"Your point?"

"Well what if they come to our island and they find some of those enemies of theirs on our island and some others come there and they start fighting on our island then they destroy our island."

Drago was scratching his bearded chin "He kinda has a good point Hiccup."

"Yea that would end up spreading to the village and the first thing you need to think about is the villager's protection." said Fishlegs.

"I'll talk to Commander Flynn about it then." said Hiccup "Just stop worrying you guys."

Hiccup then turned around to walk over to Commander Flynn the Commander saw him coming "So, you've come to a decision i presume."

"Yes, and because of my cousin your men can come on only one or well a few condition."

"Name em' and i'll make sure that my men will do what ever you say."

"I want you to make sure that your men don't draw your enemies to my island and start some fight on it that will end up destroying it if you can promise me that i will allow your men to come to my shores."

"You have my word." before Hiccup could reply they heard and saw the helicopter that Wolf and his team were in when they went to their enemies base Commander Flynn looked back at Hiccup "Give me a moment." and he walked over to the landed helicopter and Wolf jumped out and helped a soldier out and put his arm around the back of his neck helping him to walk away from the landed helicopter the soldier had a bandage around his torso and holding his right hand over the bloodie part of the bandage on the right side of his chest then two medics ran over to Wolf and took the injured soldier away and the rest of his team and his brother that came with them walked out they had some man that was wearing a white coat the same as the scientist that were on the island all of Wolf's team were holding their weapons but Black was holding a coffin looking crate over his right shoulder everyone wondered what was in it Wolf stopped in front of Commander Flynn "Sir mission accomplished the rest of the enemies we captured are being held on the island."

"Good, now tell me why did you bring a scientist and a box with you?"

"Well when we had captured the base the men went to clear it out and found an underground lab and storage room filled with hundreds and hundreds of crates like this one here." he pointed at the box that black gently put down in front of him and opened it "Filled with dudes like this one."

"My god...what are they used for?"

"That's why i brought this guy he knows all about these things and what their for." then the scientist walked forward.

"So tell me what are these for?"

"They were invented to be on the field to reinforce the men and what ever else needed like testing weapons and test subjects."

"Test subjects? what do you mean by test subjects?"

"We were not just sent here to make weapons and these robots we were also sent to test and mix various dragon and other creature DNA samples to create some dragons or monsters."

"Why?"

"We aren't meant or allowed to know."

Wolf thought for a second "Maybe their trying to make a dragon that would be stronger and bigger than any other dragon to do something?"

"Well they did tell us to try and make the biggest and strongest dragon we could."

"Well whatever it is their planning we need to find out, your all dismissed and take this man and his robot and bring him to our scientist to know more about these things." said Commander Flynn Wolf was gonna walk away "Except you major i need to speak with you."

Wolf came back to the Commander "Yes? what is it?"

"Cheif Hiccup **(A/N As you should know if you watched the movie and read my previous story that Hiccup would end up being Cheif of berk and people in the future call him 'Cheif Hiccup' just to let you guys that didn't watch the movie or even read my previous story now you know why i wrote this.) **has allowed me to send a few men to berk to scan and try to find out if there are any of our enemies there as well camping there."

"Ok, so who's going?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"Because your the only soldier here that i trust who wouldn't fuck up an search and capture or take out job and plus your one of the only few i know that has a dragon back home and knows how to handle a deadly the only one of it's species, so i trust you the most to not panic and shoot any wild dragon when they don't expect it and well also to not start arguing and fighting with the villagers and also the only one that can hold of any groups of enemies that would attack any if that happens just don't make a mess."

He sighed "For how long?"

"It should take you about maybe just one week or one and a half to search the entire island if you sleep at night and you will do that."

"Do i have to take someone with me?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Good, i can do it my self."

"Good now go and get your gear ready and come back." Wolf nodded and left and Commander Flynn went back over to Hiccup "I'm going to send my best man to your island, you have seen and heard of him Major Wolf."

Hiccup nodded "Alright, but are you sure that its best to send just one man?"

"I do and the Major has many stories that makes him perfect for this job."

Hiccup nodded "He can stay in the village if he needs somewhere to rest during the night and i can have someone show him around the village."

"That would be good."

After 5 minutes Wolf came back now with a backpack on his back mixing with his armor and still holding his MTAR and a Barret M107 on his back right next to his backpack, his Beretta 92 in it's holster, a few magazines for the guns on the front of his torso in five box extended parts five all together all big and small enough for all the magazines to fit inside them and on both the sides of his waist were normal grenades, flash and stun grenades six all together three on each side two stun and flash and four normal hanging from his waist like on a belt "Ready to rock and roll sir."

"Good, you do anything Hiccup would need you to do for him and you radio me if you find something or if something happens that i need to know." Wolf nodded "Good luck then soldier."

Wolf walked over to Hiccup Wolf was just a few inches smaller than him and Wolf was about 6 feet and 2 inches tall "I'll be right behind you in the air, sir."

Hiccup nodded and looked at the rest the gang "Alright mount up and lets go home." he turned back around to Wolf "Eh, when we get there just stay with me and let me do all the talking." Wolf nodded and put his MTAR on his back at the opposite side of where his Barret was next to the backpack and Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and Toothless begun soaring in the air along with the rest of the gang waiting for Wolf "Abby, jetpack." then on his back came the jetpack and then he jumped up and in just split seconds the small jets on his heels came out and before he landed back on the ground the jets on his back and heels appeared and turned on lifting him off the ground floating the same height as Hiccup then he turned around and the rest of the gang following him and Wolf did as well.

After half an hour of flying Wolf saw Berk and he saw that a bunch of people were standing in the village starring in their direction Hiccup landed in the middle of the village and Wolf soared in the air next to him and the jets on his heels turn off then the bits and pieces transformed back into heels when that happened the jets on his back turned off and did the same when he landed he looked around and saw that the men in the village were holding their axes and swords ready to attack him and kids hiding behind their mothers he saw a big redheaded man with a huge red beard walk out from the crowd holding a hammer in his hand starring at Wolf as he walked to Hiccup "Hiccup, what is that thing and why did you bring it here?"

"Well, it's kinda of a long story dad but his name is Wolf." Wolf knew that it was stoick because Hiccup called him dad, Wolf nodded to him.

Stoick took a step back when he nodded to him "It understands us?"

"Yea, i kinda need to explain this to you for a moment." Hiccup dragged Stoick with him Wolf couldn't hear them but after a moment he saw Stoick nod to Hiccup and it seemed that he understood what was going on and Hiccup walked over to Wolf "I've explained to my father why your here and i'll explain to the rest of the village to so i'm going to ask if someone wants to show you around."

Before he could talk to anyone "I can show him around." Hiccup looked at who said that and saw that Val was talking.

"What? no."

"Dad, everyone here is to scared of him to show him around or even come near him and you can see that but i aint so scared of him and also you have to talk to them all about Wolf and i know as much as you about him i can show him around."

Hiccup sighed "Fine and when your done you come to me i need to talk to you, understood?"

"Yes dad." and Hiccup walked to the villagers calling out telling them to go to the mead hall because he needed to talk to them and Val walked over to Wolf "Well then, follow me." he removed his helmet and followed her "So we didn't really meet my name's Valhallarama but everyone just calls me Val and your friend Commander Flynn told us your and your other friends names and i was wondering why are you just called Wolf? your friends have longer names and why don't want anyone to know it?"

"It's a long story why i don't want to use my real name and i don't want to get into it."

"Ok then, so why are you called Wolf?"

"It's a nickname every soldier can have one if they want to and i gave myself the name Wolf because on the field i was mostly a lone wolf and after some time i was given missions to do alone that's when i thought of Wolf."

"Alright, do you have a dragon back in your home?"

"Yea."

"Sweet what type of dragon?"

"A dragon that you guys haven't discovered yet."

"Wait there's other dragons? how many species are there?"

"I don't remember all of them really just those that are here and my dragon's."

"Alright then back to showing you around." then they begun walking through the town and Val telling him what some of the houses were and what they were used for after about half an hour they came to the arena "And here's the arena it was used way before we started training dragons this place was used to fight and end up killing those the people had captured during one of the raids but now it's used to teach kids to ride them and also to train them how to fight with weapons and their dragons if ever needed."

"I've heard about it in stories when i was a kid i hated it when i heard it was used to fight dragons in the stories." he chuckled at the last part.

Val chuckled "Yea, me too, so um if you don't mind me asking what's your dragon like?"

"Well to start he's kinda big he's almost as a big as an Monstrous Nightmare just bigger but kinda has the same shape as one, he just walks on four legs but his body dosen't turn on fire, his scales are all black, his head is not the same as an Monstrous Nightmare his is kinda long or well his mouth is kinda long and on the back of his head are four long horns two on the left and right back sides of his head his speed in the air is about the same as a Night Fury but his fire isn't the same he just breathes normal fire and he can also spit poisonous acid of some kind that can melt alot of things, he can also be mean at time and bad tempered and he can get mad quick but he's still a real puppy when he likes someone and his name's Shadow no one knows his species so i just gave him one Black Dragon."

"He sounds real cool and thanks for letting me know more about Shadow."

"No problem." Wolf smiled.

She smiled back and looked to the mead hall "So we have to head back now that i've showed you around and it's getting late to the snow can be dangerous at night in the winter time." Wolf nodded and walked with her to the mead hall when they got close to the stairs up to the hall Hiccup was waiting there with a blonde woman he saw Wolf and Val coming.

"So Val has showed you around?" Wolf nodded "Good, my wife Astrid here will show you to were you will sleep."

"Nice to meet you Wolf please come this way." Wolf followed Astrid to a house near the edge of the village and walked inside "This is where you will be staying the bed is upstairs the food is down here." she opened a trapdoor showing a storage room filled with food "And you can cook it in the fire here and just come and find me if you need anything."

"I will thank you." and Astrid left.

Wolf went upstairs to the bedroom and saw a bed covered with fur and a pillow covered with fur with two simple end tables next to it on both sides a table on the other side of the room and a seat in front of it and a window next to it he took his guns from his and placed them leaning on the wall he put his helmet on the bed he also took the backpack from his back and placed it next to the helmet "Abby, remove the armor." then the arm part of the armor begun moving in small bits and pieces to the torso area but the parts on his hands remained looking like gloves the same went with legs but only a part of the feet remained looking like big boots the bits and pieces but the torso just opened up in the front part of the torso but one small piece remained around his arm hanging there for him to grab it he took the now big plate and set it next to the guns he removed the now gloves and boots and also put them next to the guns and armor he was now wearing a dark green T-shirt with the letters 'US Marines' on the left side of the chest he was wearing the same colored cargo pants he opened up the backpack on the bed and took out a small pipe looking object and sat down on the bed he removed the end of it reveling a small and sharp needle he looked down on his right arm and saw that he had tech lines going down his arm he stung the needle in his arm and pressed the top of the shot injecting what ever was in it into him he removed it when he heard a small click and looked back at his arm he saw that the tech lines slowly begun to fade away he got up and placed the backpack and helmet with the rest of his gear and laid down on the bed feeling a bit weak and slowly falling a sleep.

**And there you have it hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for me taking so long and review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
